


Language is not needed to Communicate

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ESL, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, all will be shorter, but its just kinda not much, definitely shorter, english second language, hahaha, originally for tumblr, really sweet, will post some more probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: ESL Jeremy and Michael: superheroes, teachers, role models, and plain idiots.





	Language is not needed to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heereandqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/gifts).



Something that persists over time is the strive to learn in young children. Even if it’s hard, they continue to try and try until it works. From math to language, it only continued to persist. Fueling the hearts of the young, the world grows from earth and to the stars above.

And Jeremy was one of those children.

“Jeremy, come help us!”

He was aware of the words but was not able to remember what to respond with. Seconds passed before he even translated them. That was his problem. Even with all of the advancement he had made at such a young age, he still could not get what the teachers meant by ‘thinking in English.’

“Jeremy!”

This time it was Michael. He was a classmate turned friend. If anything, he was the most enjoyable thing about the class he was in. They not only helped each other out with English but also would exchange words of their own native languages to each other. The most infamous exchange was when Michael taught Jeremy ‘gago’ and Jeremy taught Michael ‘ahabal’ or ‘ahabla’, depending on the gender of the targeted person.

That was not all. Not only that but they hung out at the playground in their neighborhood together. They did not have any care in the world, both of them switching between their native languages and English as they played. But, despite this, no barrier was found. If anything, they were both teaching each other English but with the addition with Tagalog and Hebrew. Sometimes Jeremy would point to a tree, knowing very well it was called a tree, but tell Michael ‘ates’ and Michael would respond back with ‘puno.’

Without a thought in the world, they communicated their own ways. While the years flew and Michael’s accent flew with him, Jeremy stayed. While Michael really fell into English and understood English, Jeremy still sounded like an outsider.

Just like when he was young, he did not care.


End file.
